


All These Little Things

by babytobin_horse



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-15 02:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1288168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babytobin_horse/pseuds/babytobin_horse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The smallest things tend to be the biggest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Glance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I got this idea from logicbomb_32's 100 drabbles work. Basically, to keep myself writing, I'm writing a story through short drabbles. I hope you like it?

Tobin's playing with the kids, deciding a small scrimmage at the end of the session won't be so bad. 

"Alright kids, that's game!" she calls a few minutes later.

One of the kids squeals and sprints over to whoever's waiting for him. Tobin looks at the adult waiting and has to force her jaw not to drop.

She's never seen her before; she knows she hasn't because she'd remember that face. Blue eyes, nice jaw, sleek hair. But what really gets her is the voice.

"Hey squirt."

It's a rasp Tobin's never heard and before she knows it she's gone.

Tobin needs to see her again.


	2. Alex

"You're great with kids you know."

Tobin almost drops the ball in her hands. Was that raspy voice speaking to her? She turns around.

Blue eyes, fine jaw, dizzying smile. It's been a few days since she's seen that face.

  _Play it cool_ , Tobin reminds herself. "I uh...I guess they're alright," she teases. She has to mentally tell herself to breathe or else she'd pass out by now. "I'm Tobin," she adds, sticking her hand out.

The woman takes her hand and Tobin's heartbeat quickens. "Alex. Nice to meet you, Tobin."

Tobin's insides melt at the sound of her name in that rasp.


	3. One on One

_Swoosh_.

She loves hearing the sound of the ball hitting the net. It's been awhile since she's seriously played, but some personal training helps.

"You're talented."

Tobin spins around, ears perking up at the sound of that rasp. It takes her a moment to find her words. "Uh..." The best she can come up with is, "Tyler's not here today."

Alex's eyebrow lifts and there's a hint of a smirk on her lips. "I never said I'm here to pick him up."

Tobin's heartbeat picks up speed and her knees grow weak. "Oh..."

"Let's see how good you are at one on one."

It's a challenge Tobin's eager to take.


	4. Thumbs Up

Tobin's handing out orange slices at half. It's the kids' first game of the summer league and they're still tied 0-0. She's trying to keep them positive, but really she feels like some of them are only there because their parents want them to be busy during the summer (and they like orange slices).

Her eyes scan the small section of bleachers of mostly parents, but someone catches her eye. She's already looking at Tobin, causing her to catch her breath. She didn't notice Alex there earlier.

A subtle thumbs up and smile is enough to re-energize Tobin for this game.

She gets the kids to pull a 2-0 win.


	5. Your Child

"So..." Tobin draws out as Alex returns with the ball. "Tyler's your son?"

Alex raises an eyebrow, an amused smile on her face. "You think Tyler's my kid?"

Tobin realizes she's made a mistake and begins stuttering. "Well--I mean--you always--"

It's the younger one's laughter that saves Tobin from more embarrassment. "He's my godson. His mom's my best friend from college."

"Ohh," Tobin nods, heaving a sigh of relief on the inside.  _No known past baggage with an ex...good._

"Are you trying to distract me because I'm winning?" Alex questions, giving her a look.

 "Winning  _for now_ ," Tobin corrects. "It's not over yet." She steals the ball. "Game on."


	6. Roommate

"What's her name?"

Tobin looks up from the tea she's making to meet the curious and amused brown eyes of her roommate. Lately, Tobin and Alex have come up with a rhythm of playing soccer together at least once a week when Tobin's not coaching and Alex isn't working. Ali notices because Tobin's out of the house more and when she does come home from those days she's sweating and grinning like a fool.

Ali and Tobin have been roommates for a long time, friends for even longer. It's no surprise Ali notices what Tobin thinks she's good at hiding; Tobin sucks at being sneaky and mysterious.

"Alex," Tobin bites her lip.

And the teasing begins.


	7. Drooling

Tobin helps the little ones pull off their pinnies before they run off to get their belongings, but her eyes are on Alex who's talking to another woman Tobin assumes is her best friend and Tyler's mother, judging by the way he's clinging onto her leg.

"Hey Tobs, you're drooling," a voice says from behind her.

Tobin jumps, obviously surprised. "When did you get here?! And I'm  _not_ drooling."

Lauren chuckles. "Yes, you were. She's cute. Ask her out."

The shorter one's eyes widen at the suggestion. "Are you crazy?!"

"No, I see you two when you're not coaching," Lauren smirks, now enjoying the view of Tobin blushing. "She's into you."

"Maybe."

 


	8. Lunch

Tobin's disappointed when Tyler isn't at practice. But as the session comes to a close for the day and she's putting up the last of the balls, someone approaches her.

"What are you doing here?" Tobin asks, quirking an eyebrow.

Alex shrugs slightly. "In the area and decided to stop by. Tyler had a doctor's appointment."

Tobin nods, looking down to hide the blush and stupid smile. "Cool," she mumbles.

It's silent for a moment and Tobin's fumbling with the strings of the bag when Alex speaks again.

"Wanna go grab something to eat?"

Her head snaps up at the suggestion. "Yeah - sure - of course."

It's an immediate, nervous yes. 


	9. Cute Dorks

Alex laughs as Tobin pops another fry into her mouth, barely catching it in time. "You're such a dork."

Tobin chews and swallows before replying, "Yet you're still here. You must like being around dorks."

Alex's eyebrows raise and there's a mysterious smile on her face. "Just the cute ones."

Those four words are enough to make Tobin blush deeply and curse herself for it. The check comes and Alex immediately whips out her wallet.

"No," Tobin stops her, tugging the cash out of her pocket. "Allow me."

"No it's fine," Alex insists. "I'm the one who suggested it."

Tobin nods, placing her money down. "Maybe you're worth spending on."


	10. Flirting

Tobin's been flirting with Alex for a good ten minutes after the kids' practice ended. Tyler doesn't seem to mind. He's busy playing with his soccer ball.

"Hey Tobin!" Lauren calls, a smirk forming. "If you forgot, you have a job here!"

Tobin's eyes narrow at her friend, but her cheeks are hot. "Thanks for the reminder Cheney, I really needed it."  _She's dead._

Alex giggles, but look at Tobin apologetically. "Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Tobin waves it off, smiling a little. "I don't mind."

They bid their goodbyes with a quick hug and soon Tobin's eyes are daggers.

"I hate you."

"You really don't," Lauren grins.


	11. Texting

"No phones during dinner!" Ali chastises Tobin.

Ashlyn watches Tobin smile and type, amused. "I never thought you'd have to say that to her. It's a miracle she even knows where her phone is."

Tobin shoots her a glare before her phone goes off again. "Your girlfriend's mean," she mutters.

"And  _yours_ can wait," Ali shoots back, giving Ashlyn a look.

"She's not my-HEY!" Tobin shouts as Ashlyn grabs the phone and shoves it in her shirt. "DUDE!"

Ashlyn smirks. "Your girl can wait."

Tobin crosses her arms. " _Not_ my girl."

"Yet." Ashlyn coughs.

Ali hides her giggle, watching Tobin's cheeks redden. "Could've fooled me, Tobs."

"Let's eat," Tobin mumbles.


	12. Almost

Alex shouts, "You cheated!"

Tobin laughs. "Did not!"

"Did so! You tickled me," she pouts like a child.

Tobin dribbles the ball back to Alex. "No one said that was cheating."

An idea strikes Alex. "Fine!" she says, running after Tobin and tackling her to the ground.

The two are laughing and giggling and somehow Alex ends up on top of Tobin until their breathing evens and her face hovers inches away from the other's.

"Cheater," Tobin whispers, eyes flickering.

They're silent for a moment and Tobin takes the risk, leaning up just a little.

"Am not!" Alex shouts, hopping up and going after the ball.

Tobin curses. "So close."


	13. Cause You're Alex

Tobin helps Tyler pull off his pinnie. Her eyes find Alex, but there's no smile on her face. She's on the phone.

"I can't talk right now," Alex says. "We'll talk later."

"Everything okay?" Tobin asks.

Alex sighs, shaking her head. "People are stupid, that's what it is."

Tobin raises an eyebrow. "Can't keep up with the Morgan logic?"

It gets a laugh out of Alex. "The usual."

"It'll be okay," Tobin nods, brushing her fingers along Alex's bare arm.

"How do you know?" she rasps, like she's catching her breath.

"'Cause you're Alex Morgan," Tobin reasons. Without hesitation, she leans in, pressing her lips against Alex's temple.

Alex relaxes.


	14. Dinner?

Tobin clenches her jaw. "She's  _not_ my girlfriend."

"Still?"

"It's only been a few weeks!" Tobin defends, turning to face her.

Ali walks in crossing her arms. "Babe, she doesn't want to rush it."

"Exactly!" Tobin smiles, then sticks her tongue out at Ashlyn.

"Last time I checked you didn't get me in two weeks," Ali smirks. "Invite Alex to dinner!"

Tobin almost falls off the couch. "NO!"

"Come on Tobs," Ashlyn grins mischievously.

"No, you'll embarrass me!" Tobin frowns, then backtracks at Ali's hurt expression. "No, not you Kriegs."

"Dinner without Ash?" Ali suggests with a quirked eyebrow.

"Hey!" Ashlyn sounds slightly offended.

"I'll think about it," Tobin sighs.

 


	15. Takeout

Alex looks surprised, but she can't fight the smile off her face. "Hey."

"Hi," Tobin replies, smiling back like a fool. "I heard that you were working all day without a lunch break."

Alex laughs, shaking her head. "You're too sweet."

"Only to special people," Tobin winks, setting the takeout onto Alex's desk. They flirt for a few minutes and Tobin's fingers brush against the back of Alex's hand. She swears she'll kiss Alex then and there, but she never gets the chance.

"Hey Alex," a guy pops his head in, causing Tobin and Alex to lean away and blush. "Meeting in 5."

Tobin sighs.

"I hate work," Alex groans.


	16. Coach of the Year

It's a 3-2 win for Tobin's little tykes. She's grinning ear to ear as the kids surround her, little arms wrapping around her legs. She looks away from them to see the parents filing out of the bleachers and towards them, Alex and Tyler's mother in the mix. Slowly, each child peels off as their parents arrive and Alex approaches, a proud smile on her face.

"Hey there Coach of the Year," she jokes.

Tobin blushes, shaking her head. "Nah, it's the kids."

"Oh, sorry I meant Cutest Coach of the Year," Alex smirks, wrapping her arms around Tobin to pull her into a hug.

Tobin laughs and hugs her.


	17. Game

The chants around the stadium fill Tobin's ears; she wouldn't be anywhere else. Turning to her right she sees Alex's eyes bright with attention on the game. She hasn't found anyone who loves soccer just as much as she does in a really long time.

Game's tied 1-1, but Tobin can feel the energy - Alex's energy. They both hold their breath as a cross goes in, three minutes left on the clock. The crowd erupts into deafening noise as the ball goes in. Both screaming, they hug and laugh as they pull away.

"Yes! We did-" Tobin's cut off as a pair of lips meet hers.

Alex's lips are soft.


	18. Special

Ali catches Tobin zoning out once again. There's a small smile on her the girl's face and light in her eyes. "Tobs."

Tobin snaps out of her trance, eyes quickly jumping to her roommate. "Huh?'

Ali shakes her head, slight smile on her face.  "Thinking about her again?"

Tobin's cheeks flush and she bites her lip.  She loves and hates how long Ali's known her. She just thanks God that Ashlyn isn't around to tease. "Yeah..."

Ali nods, understanding. She watches Tobin for a moment, recalls the way the lights in her eyes shone while she was zoned out. She knows that look.

"She's special."

Tobin's silent smile is agreement.


	19. Approval

Tobin's content to find that Ashlyn is not in her house. 

"Tobs, you're here!" Ali greets, eyes turning to Alex to take her in for the first time.

Tobin nods, giving a nervous smile back. "Alex, this is my roommate and really good friend Ali, or Kriegs. Ali, this is Alex."

"Hi," Alex smiles.

Ali's already giving her a warm look as they shake hands. "Hi, Tobin talks about you a lot."

"Kriegs!" Tobin glares.

Alex laughs, looking at Tobin sweetly. "It's cute."

"Dinner's ready," Ali announces, smile widening at the banter.

Tobin guides Alex to the dining room, then turns to face Ali. She recognizes the look of approval.


	20. Approval II

After walking out to Alex's car and a kiss goodnight, Tobin returns into the home to see Ali doing the dishes. 

"Well?" she asks, biting her lip.

She usually doesn't care for what others think, but this is Ali; she had been there through all her ups and downs. Ali was the one who put up with Tobin at her worst and when she was lost. And anyway, Ali had a pretty god sense of judgement.

Ali finishes rinsing off the last of the plates. "You pick pretty well Tobin," she answers finally, smiling wide. "I really like her."

Tobin can't help but grin back. "Really?"

"Marry her," Ali teases.


	21. Style

Tobin's finishing up the session with the kids, but she can't help but notice Lauren and Alex having a conversation. She didn't know that they were friends - she didn't even know they talked.

"Hey guys," she greets as she follows Tyler over.

"Hi," Alex grins, pulling her into a tight hug and kissing her cheek.

After a few minutes of small talk, Alex leaves with Tyler and Tobin spins to Lauren.

"What were you guys talking about?"

Lauren shrugs. "Her great style. I mean, I should probably be getting to know her better since she's your girl and all."

Tobin smiles a little. "Yeah...she is."

Lauren nudges her playfully.


	22. Technicalities

"What do you mean she's not your girlfriend?" Ashlyn asks.

Ali raises an eyebrow. "What?"

"Well, not technically."

"Huh?"

She looks up and sees their expressions and returns a confused expression. "What?"

"Tobin, you're treating her like your girlfriend, what do you mean she's not?" A very confused Ashlyn asks.

But it clicks in Ali, recalling Tobin's little quirks. "She hasn't asked her."

"Mhmm." When Tobin still feels the unchanged stares, she sighs. "It's no big deal. Why do I need to?"

"Does  _she_ know she's your girlfriend?" Ali questions.

Tobin shrugs. "Maybe...?"

"You could lose her," Ashlyn warns, being serious.

"I won't," Tobin says before walking to her room.


	23. Injured Ankles

Alex walks into the living room. "How's your ankle?" she asks, but then notices the ice pack sitting on the coffee table. "Tobin!"

Tobin rolls her eyes, chuckling. "I'm fine! Just a little knock, won't do too much damage."

"Put it back on," Alex orders, frowning. She walks over, placing it on Tobin's ankle while Tobin just sits there.

Tobin winces.

"Yeah, you're _totally_  fine," Alex mocks, quirking an eyebrow.

Tobin's features turn up. "You're cute when you're sassy."

Alex rolls her eyes, brushing a stray hair away from Tobin's face. "Shut up. I feel bad about your ankle."

"Babe it's okay, I twisted it falling for you," Tobin smirks.


	24. Oblivious

Tobin's talking to someone after practice. This girl seemed a little older than her and was just passing by in Nike Pros and a tank cut too low. _She's pretty_ , Tobin decides, but she wasn't flirting.

The girl throws her head back, laughing at what Tobin just said and holding her arm. "You're too cute!"

Tobin chuckles, shrugging a little. She doesn't notice the flirtatious moves. "Sorry." After the girl leaves, Tobin looks around for Alex, but she's gone. "Chen, where's Alex?" she frowns.

Lauren gives her a look. "You were busy flirting."

"No I wasn't," Tobin immediately replies.

"Well, _she_ was and Alex didn't like it." Lauren explains, sighing.


	25. Jealous

"Tobin." Her voice isn't happy like it usually is because this time it's showing just a little frustration .

Tobin frowns; something's not right and Lauren's words return to her. "What's wrong?"

"What?"

"You left before we could talk."

"Well, you seemed a little busy." Tobin can sense a bit of harshness seeping through Alex's raspy tone. "Who was she?"

Tobin runs her fingers through her hair. "Some random girl. She stopped to talk and I didn't wanna be rude."

"She was flirting with you," Alex states. "and you didn't mind."

"I didn't know!" Tobin defends. "I swear."

Alex sighs. "Maybe I'm overreacting."

"Jealous?" Tobin teases.

"Shut up, Heath." Alex smiles.


	26. Loving Hate

Alex is wrestling Tobin on the couch, giggling hard. Tobin manages to flip them, legs immediately locking Alex's sides so she's straddling the girl and grips both of Alex's wrists.

"I win!" Tobin announces with a wide grin, sliding off of Alex and then pulling her into Tobin's lap.

"Sup people!" Ashlyn greets.

"Why are you here?" Tobin pouts.

Ashlyn's about to say something smart, but notices Alex. A sly smile forms. "You must be Alex."

"I'm gonna apologize for Ashlyn now," Tobin sighs.

"Huh?" Alex asks, confused.

"My girlfriend," Ali explains. "and Tobin's love-hate relationship."

Ashlyn's eyes give away that it's gonna be a loving hate today. "So Tobin..."


	27. Loss

The kids lose their first game ever. It's a 2-0 defeat and Tobin's wondering where she went wrong, so much that she's missing the marathon on TV. She's zoned out and Alex realizes that many thoughts are swirling around in the girl's mind. She blames everything on herself.

"Tobs?"

Tobin's faraway look breaks as she turns to Alex, who's looking at her with a gentle expression, blue eyes like the ocean.

"Huh?"

"You can't win them all," Alex says quietly, leaning over to kiss her cheek softly.

It's something in the way Alex says it that calms Tobin's flying thoughts. "I know," she replies, resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

 


	28. Mischief

"So Tobin, when's Alex coming over again?" Ashlyn asks, plopping down onto the couch next to her.

Tobin frowns. "Whenever you're not here."

"Aw come on," Ashlyn laughs. "Last time wasn't  _that_ bad."

Ali cocks an eyebrow. "You told her the most embarrassing stories about Tobin."

"Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"No!" Ali and Tobin answer at the same time.

Tobin's phone goes off and she answers it, smile on her face. "Hi baby."

Ashlyn's eyes light up with excitement. "HI ALEX!"

Tobin jumps off the couch, moving away from Ashlyn as the girl screams louder. "I'm sorry, Ashlyn's here."

Ali shuts Ashlyn up with a lingering kiss.


	29. My Alex

Tobin reaches out to wrap her arms around Alex. "Hey...you've been quiet."

Alex only offers a small shrug.

"Talk to me Lex," Tobin suggests.

She's silent for a moment. "Tobin...do you like me?"

Tobin's surprised by the question, but answers anyway. "It's a lot more than like."

"Then what am I to you?"

"You're my Alex."

"What does that even _mean_?" Alex sighs, exasperated. "I'm not sure if you know this, but I'm not here to play games."

Tobin takes both of Alex's hands, kissing them gently before meeting her eyes. "It means....you're my girlfriend, Alex. My fucking amazing girlfriend."

Alex smiles. "I like that."

"Me too."


	30. Three Words

1-0 win for the last game of the season. And not just the rec season for the kids, but summer as well. Tobin feels a sadness in her bones, knowing she won't be coming to work with the kids every day or see Cheney as often. She isn't sure what's going to happen now, but she hopes at least one thing will stay constant besides Ali and Ashlyn.

"Well, I still think you're Coach of the Year," Alex smiles, slipping her hand into Tobin's as everyone leaves the field.

Tobin chuckles, nudging her lightly. "I guess I did alright."

They look at each other, forgetting where they are and who brought them to this moment. Tobin recalls the first day she saw Alex: raspy voice, blue eyes.

"I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well...this is the end kids. I originally planned for this to be only 30 days, so there. 30 days, 30 drabbles and a cute little love story to get you by. I hope you all enjoyed (and please don't kill me for making it end so soon)


End file.
